The Dragon King
by lazywriter123
Summary: Sequel to "the dragon boy". The war grows worse and Harry as the new king will face more then he ever imagined. Battles, dragon raids, magic duals, sword fights to the death, and...he may also find true love in someone he never expected. Harry and ?
1. The crowning of the King

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**This is the SEQUAL to "the Dragon boy", if you haven't read it you MUST, or you won't have any idea what's going on. **

**Sorry If there is some confusion on the romance part i said, Its not slash, I'm aware that alot of stories that are very explict are taken down and also I'm very bad with romanctic stories. So the romantic aspect will be very small. I'm all for either a same/sex relationship and heterosexual one but I'm SO bad at writing romantic stuff, seriously if you knew me personailty, I'm practically asexual LOL.**

**So let me know what you guys want to see in terms of romance! We can do a known character or many an OC, so send in your thoughts!**

Enjoy

Blood…ashes….destruction….and death…..

It is these words that describe the terrible war of the wizards that has now spilled into both the muggle world and the home of dragons and magical beasts alike.

London and many other cities across the globe are being attacked by death eaters and thousands have already perished.

It has been a year since the Dragon Seeker fortress had been attacked. On that day, many dragons and dragon seekers were buried near the mountain that Harry climbed to learn his true power and claim his place as the next dragon king.

Now at the age of sixteen, the dragon seekers and Alexandria have decided to do the one thing that have never done, Harry would become king before he turned eighteen.

The war was growing worse each day that passed and recently Alexandria's power has become to weaken with her old age. Their future leader must inherit the throne now in order to lead the dragons and dragon seekers to their salvation. Not only that the magical creatures and muggles' fate now weighed heavily on Harry's shoulders.

**Flashback-seven months ago**

Harry was rushed to the main court room of the fortress, where he saw Alexandria lying on her side and breathing heavily.

He ran over to her and used his healing powers to assess that had happened.

It appeared that she was using her magic to rebuild part of the castle but it caused her to faint from weakness. Never before had this happened.

It was then that Harry came to the heart-wrenching conclusion, that she had a short time left on this earth. When a dragon's magic begins to fade and their bodies are unable to perform much of the skills that would usually do such as flying and magic, it marks the eventually death of the dragon.

That thought, left a cold and bitter feeling in his heart. He already lost his mother and now his mentor was slowly beginning to fade away.

She gently lifted her head to look at Harry.

"_my dear prince…" _she spoke weakly and then finally fainted. Harry had the healers come an help her to the healing chambers of the fortress.

She stayed there for many days until she woke and had Harry come to see her.

He kneeled by her side and felt tears fall from his eyes.

"_Harry…I only have a short time left until I join my ancestors in the afterlife. I know your only sixteen…but in these dark times…you need to lead your people and rest of the world to freedom of the Dark Lord's reign of terror."_

Harry sighed, _"I never imagined that the war would go this far. Everyone is suffering now…"_

She nodded in agreement, _"It is time…for you to become king…"_

Harry froze; now, he had to become king now?

Was he even ready?

"_I know you can rule Harry, your more than ready…just remember what we taught you…and remember the love of your mother…let that love guide you to save and protect the home you care for so much. You are our future for the dragons and all those who exist in this world…the light in the unending…darkness…remember how much…me and Catherine love you…."_

At that moment, Alexandria took her final breath and Harry wept next to her body for hours until he finally had the strength to ask the healers and guards to begin a formal burial for her.

She was buried next to his mother; the loss of both dragons was agonizing for Harry.

**End flashback**

Harry stood outside of the great hall of the fortress. He was dressed in green royal robes and on his back was a cloak with the symbol of the dragon seekers on his back.

He had an expressionless face as the door was opened; he looked determined and brave as he walked towards the center of the hall.

All the dragons and seekers bowed as he walked. But he bowed when he was at the small stage where the elders and some elderly dragons stood. Despite his new position, he would always hold the elders to the highest respect.

The elder asked Harry to kneel and bow his head.

"_In the name of our ancestors and to the founders of our homeland, I crown our next king."_

The elders chanted some words and sprinkled sacred water from the mountain onto his face and hair.

"_Do you Harry, promise to rule this land with a firm hand to guard us and a pure heart?"_

"_I do and promise"_

"_Do you swear to be truthful and just in your actions from here on and until your death?"_

"_I do and promise."_

"_Do you swear to never betray your people and be strong and brave in both the worst times and the best times in our land?"_

"_I do and promise."_

The elder picked up a crown that encircled the forehead and to the back of the head and la dragon stone gem was hanging down from the center. The stone was red with yellow in the center and looked like a dragon's eye. The rest of the ring of silver had smaller gems that would bring luck and clarity to its wearer.

"_So be it on this day, I crown our next king of the dragon seekers and all of this land and magically beasts that inhabit it."_

The crown was placed on his head and the crowds clapped and cheered, but the room was heavy with a gloomy mood, the war has made even this moment bittersweet.

Harry stood and turned to face his people. He would protect them and bring down the Dark Lord…even if it would cost him his life in the end.

He would kill that man that took his mother away.

PLEASE REVIEW- So what do you guys think?


	2. News and an Uneasy Night

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc)

**So I got some suggestions for parings and whatnot, as well as some thoughts about how Harry will be as king. I of course won't spoil anything. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and your personal thoughts on the story.**

**So the good news is, I have a lot more time on my hands now so I can update a little more frequently. **

Enjoy

Draco and Severus were out in the gardens, they need to get the harvest in as soon as possible since winter looked to be coming early that year.

In the many sanctuaries and communities for the magical creatures that fled the wizard world, the creatures had constructed large gardens and farms to produce the food they would need. They knew very well that the Dragon seekers would be going to war and donating food would be much more difficult.

However, many of the warriors were spared to patrol and guard the communities, which many of the creatures were thankful for.

As Draco stuffed the basket he was carrying with turnips and carrots, he wished he could just use magic. But Severus said it would be unwise since many of the creatures in the village still don't know they are wizards and with the hostel relationship between them and the wizard world it would only be problematic of someone saw Draco using magic.

After they finished their work, a young man in a large heavy cloak ran towards them. "Did you hear the news?"

They shook their heads, "The next king has been crowned!"

Severus and Draco wondered who was the new Dragon King, "What's his name?

"A young lad named Harry, but he's not 18 so he's the youngest king we ever had. Spread the word that that we finally have a king!"

The young man ran back towards the center of the village to spread the news.

Draco and Severus were absolutely stunned, Harry? As in the Harry who left with the dragon seekers years ago?

They had to find out.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$

Harry walked into the strategy room to hold a meeting with the generals for the Dragonseeker army.

One was a tall and very muscular man named Deran and the other was a strong woman with cold eyes named Serus.

The room was a drafty, stone room with a large table in the center with a map of the wizard world and several maps of the land surrounding the fortress.

Harry stopped in his stride to the table to politely greet them. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, but I must understand fully the plans to protect this land and our position as of now."

They nodded and they all sat at the table, Serus pointed to part of the map as she explained, "we have plenty of mountain cover around us for dragons and the seekers to hide in and alert the fortress in case of another attack. We are also asking refugees if they wish to help us in our battle, only a few groups have agreed."

Harry nodded, "I rather it be that way, we need to protect them and their families as much as possible. Only voluntary enlistment for those who are not already warriors themselves. Make sure the refugees gain some basic training before sending them out."

She nodded, "We also have some spies looking into the wizard world. Things at the moment are dire for the opposition of the Dark Lord's reign."

Harry was all too aware that the wizard world was just barely hanging on after the constant attacks left many parts of their world destroyed and many wizards and witches dead.

"I would like to have someone on the inside for the opposition, I need to know their plans and how they will precede in this war" said Harry.

The generals nodded, "Very well my King, will we begins with the plans immediately and report back any changes."

Harry left the room quickly; he had more to do before this day was out.

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

The young king fell onto his bed with a loud sigh, he was only king for a day and he was already exhausted.

He spent the rest of the day evaluating food supplies for the warriors, overseeing some general meetings with the council and the rest of the citizens in the fortress and then finally there was feast with dancing to celebrate the rise of their new king.

It was good for everyone to have a moment of joy and happiness in these dark times.

His new bedroom was cleaned and made ready for his first night. No longer was in his small cabin-like home that his mother and he shared. Now he was in a large master bedroom with stone and marble floors, a large bed with blue sheets, a bathroom with a bathtub that could also be a swimming pool, and finally a large half circle balcony overlooking the mountains and the cabins that were scattered around the high peaks.

He sat up and went to wash and dress himself to sleep for the night. He felt so exceedingly tired after such a draining day that all he wanted to fall into the land of dreams.

Yet, there was something that pressed his mind so much that he found it difficult to fall asleep.

He tossed and turned for about several minutes before getting up to walk out on the balcony for some fresh air.

As he stared out into the night sky that was dotted with stars and had a large full moon at the center, he could only think of his mother and his mentor Alexandra.

He imagined that his crowing would be with these two people by his side but instead it was bittersweet and a forlorn moment for him.

The thought of his mother made tears fall down his cheeks. The absolute injustice it was for his mother to be killed because of the Dark Lord. Some disgusting, power-hungry wizard felt it was best to attack his homeland for the sake of his own entertainment.

This wizard war had nothing to do with them until that man dragged them into it. Even the dragon seekers were viciously asking for his blood, so simply staying neutral was impossible.

Just the thought of the Dark Lord made Harry see red and the dragon inside of him wanted to break free and find and kill that man himself.

Slowly however, he took a breath and restrained himself. He learned from the moment his dragon broke free for the first time that it was literally like holding a beast inside your heart. At any moment, when his rage became too great, the dragon would come out and blood-rage would also settle in. Luckily after first turning into his dragon he held himself back and became human again.

Though as a dragon he would be strong enough to take down the Death Eaters and perhaps the Dark Lord, it was a double edge sword. The dragon could easily take over and he would end up killing everyone around him. The dragon-seekers, the people he swore to protect, were in even more danger of him being around them then the war itself.

And that thought made him despise himself.

With the long sigh he looked up at the stars and made a silent prayer.

"_Mother if you can hear me, I need your guidance and love to keep me from hurting the people around me. I need to know what to do to keep my home safe."_

After a moment he felt some more tears fall as he went inside to try and sleep again.

He was surprised when he found himself drifting to sleep comfortably as he could have sworn that someone familiar was right beside him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#

Voldemort sat on his throne with a wicked smile on his face. Death and destruction all thanks o his followers were ripping the world by the seams. It won't be long until Dumbledore and his pitiful army of light wizards fall before him.

As he sat along in the throne room brooding over his plans, one of his spies walks to him out of the shroud of darkness that covered the room.

"What news is there" demanded the Dark Lord.

In a low voice the person spoke, "the next Dragon King has been crowned today; the plans for what is to be done are kept in absolute secret. Unlike the light wizards the dragon seekers are very careful and trust little."

Voldemort was intrigued, "Who is the new king?"

"A young boy named…Harry."

Voldemorts eyes flashed red when he heard that name.

"What does he look like?"

"He is a teenager as of now with dark hair, green eyes, and a scar on his forehead."

Voldemort felt himself go cold for moment and then a flash of rage went though him.

"That Potter brat that vanished years ago is a King…how interesting."

Meanwhile outside of the large, gloomy manor, out on the windows looking into the throne room a small owl was watching intently and when the spy left the owl flew away as fast as he could, as his master commanded he was to do when he got all the information they needed.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
